The Underground
by Authorisonfire
Summary: its stuff
1. The Academy And You

OKAY. FIRST OF ALL. this is a completely different story from naruto. its like some of the characters of naruto here. well not some. only naruto and sauske and maybe sakura. that's it. well maybe more naruto characters. my bad if u dont get this, still a noob:D) AND Naruto is not the main character. hes the main characters best friend. okay. you guys might hate it. but please remember im a noob.( i put this in the naruto category bcuz i dont know where to put it and since naruto characters are here too.

Summary:

The year is 2003. Earth seems really peaceful. But there's a secret war that's happening earth does not know. A community (called Underground) of Meisters and Users are fighting against the theEND. theEND was originally the leader of the Underground. But due to his madness and insanity, he has plans to reveal themselves to earth and take over as the righteous owners of earth. There are a lot of opposing to this plan. So, well, they waged war. Axel and his 3 comrades head to theEND. He was still too strong so, Axel had to seal him in the center of the Earth. But it was predicted the seal was not going to last. To prevent the incident from happening, the Underground created a school. In an undeveloped are west of Tokyo, The Academy was built. It was a school created to train fellow children to become stronger until theEND comes back. Although it is a school. It actually looks like it's a city. Thus, people from different places came to The Academy.

Now the year is 2009, earth has learned of the secret of The Academy. They actually took it very kindly and providing funds to The Academy. So this is now the time where the story begins.

"rrriiiiinnnggggg"

"Huh?"

Emma looks at the time. "Ahhh crap! I'm late!" said Emma. This is Emma Worth. 2nd year middle school attending The Academy. She's a Meister( people who use weapons).

DING-DONG!

"AH CRAP! Bell rang." Emma said. "Might as well use Flash step."

ZOOM! _Flash step is fun, feels like flying. _In a few seconds, Emma was already at the classroom before the teacher noticed.

"Hello, Class, my name is Miss Sandra Ortis. I'll be your teacher for this school year. Nice to meet you." "_She looks like she's only 20 plus years old."_ Emma thought

Knock! Knock!

"Oh? Who can that be?" said Miss Sandra and went to the door. Emma thought to herself and looked at her classmates. Since she was at the back of the class she could see almost everything that happened. She looked first at her best friend, Anne. "_She's a good person." _ thought Emma. Naruto was there laughing his ass off when the teacher came back and sat down at her seat.

"Excuse me class. It seems that we may have a new student."

"_New student? I wonder if it's a boy. Possibly a girl." _ Emma thought.

The teacher signaled the new student to come in. the new student came in. The whole class was silenced including Emma. The new student was. Well, Emma couldn't fine the right words to say it. His bangs were covering part of his eyes. His glasses seemed pretty well off though. But in truth, he looked, well, looked a bit emo.

"Now class, this is Lance Trade." the teacher said. "Be nice to him."

Then. Lance whispered something in Miss Sandra's ear.

"Ah yes. Your seat. Hmmmm. Ah! Sit there." Miss Sandra said excitedly. She was pointing at the seat next to Emma's. "_Oh, he's seating here."_

AFTER CLASS:

Lance was about to get out of the class when Naruto flash stepped to his table. Naruto was standing in front.

"Hi!" Naruto said.

"Hello" said Lance.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Jr. I'm a Meister." Naruto smiled big.

"I'm Lance. Nice to meet you."

"What do you think of the class?"

"I don't know. I just arrived here.."

"Oh. I forgot. Hahahahaha. My bad."

Lance smiled.

Naruto moved in closer and examined Lance.

"Hey, you know. Your bangs are too long they're covering your eyes. Cut them off."

"I don't mind. Really."

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"OH yea. Lemme introduce you to our classmates. Since you're new and all."

Lance nodded.

"Ok. Let's start with your seatmate. This girls is Emma Worth. Say hello Emma."

Lance looked to his right and saw Emma talking with her two friends.

"Emmmmaaaaaaa" Naruto said while poking her.

"What?" Emma replied, annoyed.

"Say hello to Lance."

Emma raised an eyebrow and said hello. I nodded in reply. Well, I was busy looking at the two other girls behind her. Both of them had black hair. And they looked like they were both Users. Naruto and Emma caught my eye and said. "These two girls behind me are Anne and Magi." They both looked over and gave me a huge grin. After that, we had a really, really long conversation that I won't bother to explain. And Naruto completely forgot to introduce me to the other guys. But I didn't mind, they didn't seem interested anyway. So, we went to get lunch instead and went back to class before the bell rang.

"Hey Lance!" Anne shouted.

"Yea?" Lance replied.

" Let's meet later at the school gate and we can show you around the city!"

"Sure!" I yelled back.

Then, the teacher came and Magic Combat class begun.

AFTER SCHOOL:

Naruto and Lance went out the class and start going downstairs.

"_Whoa. There are 7 floors here!" _Lance thought. Lance's class was on the 6th floor.

"Hey, Lance."

"Yea?"

"Quick fact, the seniors here are the bad guys. Seniors control the entire second floor and anyone who goes there needs to pay a fee to get to the lower or upper floors.. Including bathroom."

"Won't the teachers stop them?"

"Well, teachers here are different. After school, during breaks, or any free time they have, they are extremely busy."

"Oh." Lance looked up and saw the sign 5th floor. _"Almost at the 2__nd__ floor."_ Lance thought.

"Here's a secret I learned from personal experience." Lance raised an eyebrow. "Most of the seniors aren't really strong. The top elite seniors doesn't really give a damn aboit the fees and such. Actually, Even I can beat them."

"Oh."

"By the way, you're really smart." Naruto winked at me.

"Haha. Nice compliment. But, I'm not. Really."

Naruto lightly punched me and said "Liar! You beat every achiever in each subject. Including Potion Making Class. Even the professor was shocked. Saw his face? It was _hilarious._"

"Yea. He looked like an insect."

Naruto laughed and said "Yea. Despite that, how come you avoided Fighting class? That's the best subject in school, ya know."

"Well. I have a suppressor. It makes me weak."

"Really? Which is it?"

Naruto examined Lance from head to toe.

Lance was tapping his glasses.

"Your glasses?!"

"Yup."

"Remove it! I wanna see your energy!"

"No" Lance replied firmly.

"Why?"

"Its too much for you to handle."

"But!"

"No means no."

"Fine. But, promise me that we HAVE to fight."

Lance raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Naruto looked at his watch( The arms were shaped like a dagger) and said" Oh crap! I forgot! We need to hurry! The girls are waiting for us!"

"Shit! Your right! Let's run."

After a few seconds after running, we crashed into the wall. I looked dizzily at Naruto and he was pointing his finger in front. I face to the front and I realized that it wasn't a wall but a person.

"_Dang! He's freakin huge!" _ I then realized we were already in the second floor. Senior territory.

"Look what we have here. Naruto and a new guy." He was like a tower in front of us.

Naruto covered his eyes and started to walk away when the senior grabbed him. Lance was stunned and just watched.

"You know the rules, Naruto. Money or the 'Treatment'"

"I don't have any right now Rian. So, if you could excuse us, we're in a hurry."

The extremely-huge-tower-like-senior-named Rian shook his head. "Sorry. No can do. No payment means no entrée. Oh well, time to beat you up."

Lance regained from the stun and quickly said "Wait! I'll pay!"

Lance gave the money and Rian let go of Naruto.

"You're lucky you had your friend." And Rian started to walk away.

Naruto sighed and said "That was close. Seriously, thanks Lance."

"No problem. I have a lot of money and the fee was quite small, soo"

"Yea." And we started to run again when we realized we were late. Luckily, students were still getting out of class. Then, I remembered something about elite seniors.

"Hey Naruto." I said

"Hm?"

"Is he an elite?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Is that so?" _"That guy was weak. If I didn't have my suppressor, he would have been beat."_

We finally reached the school gate. Magi and Anne looked irritated. Only Emma remained calm, though she started to show signs of being annoyed. When they saw us coming, 3 of them hit us both on the head.

"Where the hell were you?" Anne was yelling at us.

Me and Naruto cowered in fear.

"Well, we bumped into a little bit of trouble." Lance replied.

Magi raised an eyebrow and said "Seniors?"

I nodded. Emma brushed her bangs away from her eyes and said "Oh well, let's just go."

They showed me around the Underground. It was really a huge city. Flashing lights were everywhere. After 5 hours of non-stop walking, touring, and picturing, we finally got tired and started walking home.

Emma yawned and said "Hey Lance, which apartment are you staying at?"

"Oh. Uhmm." Lance replied.

"Don't tell me you forgot." Anne said. Naruto and Magi were both walking behind.

Lance completely forgot that he did not fix his stuff at his new apartment.

"Didn't they give an Information paper?" Emma said

He remembered that he had the paper containing information about the apartment in his pocket. He took it out and checked. It said there "Apartment Drudge"

"It says Apartment Drudge." I finally said.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "All of us stay there!"

"Yea your right." Magi said.

"Come with us. We'll bring you there." Naruto said.

We hurried up and arrived at the apartment. It looked like a 5 star hotel. The interior inside had huge couches and stuff.

Emma pointed there and said "You have to check-in there."

"Oh." I replied.

Emma faced the others and said "Why don't you guys go ahead. I'll help Lance find his room."

"Nah, it's okay Emma. You go ahead. I can do this myself." Lance said

"You sure?" Emma gave a worried glance.

"Yeah."

"Okay. See you in school tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye"

Then, Lance went to the Checker. She was busy reading Weekly Shonen Jump. Lance snickered. The Checker looked up, put down her book and asked "May I help you?"

"Uhm, yes. I'm the new Stayer in this apartment."

"May I see the Information paper?"

"Yes, of course." Lance handed her the paper. The Checker looked at the paper and gave a quick scan. She went inside the room and quickly came out.

"Okay. Here are the keys." She gave a pair of them to Lance. "Your room is on the 10th floor and the room number is 1000."

Lance was about to head out when the Checker called again.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" Lance said.

"The movers put all of your belongings in your room already."

"Oh. Thank you." Lance replied.

The Checker hurried back to her chair and started reading again.

Lance headed to the elevator. _"Whoa! There's a soda fountain!"_

He pressed the '10th floor' button and waited.

The doors slid open and Lance headed. He checked the floor and realized there were only 5 rooms. _"Huh. 5 rooms? Wonder who lives there."_

Lance walked quietly towards the room 1000. He inserted the key and it made a clicking sound. The door opened. Lance flicked on the lights. He was shocked. His room was HUGE. He _explored_ his room. There was a kitchen, bedroom, living room, bathroom, and two extra rooms. In of those extra rooms, all of his belongings inside boxes. Lance went and looked for the box with his clothes. After a few minutes, he got his clothes and changed. Then, he dashed towards his bed and jumped towards it. _"This is a nice room." _Lance thought. He removed his glasses and put them under his bed. Then, he drifted to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Lance woke up early. He looked at his watch. Way too early. School won't start for 2 hours.

"Plenty of time to fix my stuff." Lance said. He grabbed his glasses under his bed and dashed towards the room full of boxes. He set everything up really quick. Including the Plasma TV, fridge, couches, and others. He checked the time again.

"One hour to get read for school" School, lance thought. It was his second day. He remembered about the encounter with Rian. He made a mental note to bring money. He took a bath, ate a quick breakfast. He was such in a hurry he went out of his room and forgot about the money. He locked the door and when he turned around. He saw Emma, Naruto, Magi and Anne near the elevator.

"Hey guys!" Lance shouted.

They all turned around and their mouths dropped.

Naruto was the first to recover and said "Hey Lance! Never knew you were living with us!"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Anne raised an eyebrow.

"Elevators here" Emma said.

We all went in. Magi pressed the 'Ground' button and the doors closed.

"I didn't know either." Lance finally replied.

"Well, that doesn't matter." Magi looked at her cell phone and her eyes widen.

"Anything wrong?" Anne asked.

"I just realized that there is only 10 minutes till the bell rings."

Lance was shocked. He surely remembered that his watch was correct and he woke up early. He checked again and found out that the time was still the same as this morning. _"Idiot! Batteries died!"_

The doors opened and without any other word, they went out and ran. All 4 of them started to Flash step towards school except Lance. He knows how to flash step but due to his suppressor, his flash step isn't quite perfect. Luckily, Apartment Drudge was nearer to the school than any other apartments. The bell rang. Lance had no choice. He removed his glasses and Tempest step(Tempest step is a faster version of Flash step) towards The Academy. In less than 10 seconds, he arrived in class before the 4 of them could. Lance quickly put on his glasses before anyone noticed the strong energy. Miss Sandra arrived before Naruto ant the others could. She looked around and said "Looks like Naruto, Emma, Magi and Anne are currently nor prese-" The teacher was interrupted when the door swung open. Naruto and the others were there.

"Sorry Miss Sandra. We woke up late." Naruto said.

Instead of scolding them, Miss Sandra told them to go to their seats. Naruto looked at me and whispered to the others. Their mouth dropped again like this morning. Lance snickered. Emma sat in the empty seat beside me and whispered "How did you get here before us?"

I gave her a smile and said "It's a secret."

Emma hit me before the lesson began.

LUNCH BREAK:

All 5 of us went to the yard and had our lunches there. It was pretty peaceful

"_I might get used to this" _ Lance thought.

"Hey, Lance?" Magi asked.

"Yea?" I said.

"I was wondering,are you a Meister or a User?"

"Why do you want to know?" I replied. I looked ahead and saw people playing baseball.

"Yeah, Lance. You never did really tell us." Emma said.

I looked around for Naruto but he was busy having an argument with Anne. _ No escape huh?_

"It's a secret." I finally said.

"Huh? Why?" Magi asked.

"It's just as it is." I replied.

"That doesn't make sense at all" Emma was shaking her head disapprovingly.

I sighed. "Well, I'm a Meister."

Magi opened her eyes really wide. Kinda reminded me of a frog. Emma had a blank expression. Naruto and Anne stopped fighting for a bit and resumed fighting again.

"COOL! Lemme see your weapon!" Magi said. "_No" _I thought.

"I'm sorry. No" I replied.

"Why?"

"Well, that's becau-"

I was interrupted when Anne screamed.

Rian was there beating up Naruto with his friend. That guy had sunglasses and his face was covered with rings. _Thunder Billy. _The whole field was surrounded with students now.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Everyone was cheering now. They all were enjoying this. How could they? This is madness. I looked at Naruto. He was beaten to a bloody pulp. He stood up and flash stepped to Rian and kicked him on the head. Rian blocked it and countered it by grabbing Naruto's foot and throwing him to Thunder Billy. Thunder Billy grabbed Naruto on the neck and slammed him to the ground. They were laughing and slapped high- fives. I couldn't take it. It was way too cruel. _Too much. _Naruto stood up again. _ Why?_

"Ya still have some fight in ya aye?" Thunder Billy was laughing.

"Damn…You…." Naruto was tired.

"I'm bored of this Naruto." Said Rian " I thought you were more of a challenge. Oh well, here goes nothing." Rian drew back his huge fist and it was aiming for Naruto's head. I couldn't take it. No hell am I going to let that happen. So, without thinking, I stepped forward. Rian stopped. Everyone was looking. At me.

" Soooo, what do you want new kid?" Rian grinned.

"Wait! I'll pay you to stop" Lance said.

"Oh? Where?" Rian looked away from Naruto.

"Wait." I searched for my pocket. Nothing. Nothing was there. _Oh Crap! I left it._

"Well?" Thunder Billy said.

"I don't have any. I'll pay you tomorrow."

They laughed. _Such morons._

"No choice then. I'll stop you." Lance said.

Everyone started laughing,

"Lance….Don't…Stop." Naruto said.

"You?! What can you possibly do? Now listen here little fella. We're _seniors. _And your just a junior. Gets?" Thunder Billy said.

I was pissed.

"You can do nothing." Rian stepped forward and his attention was diverted to me. He was pissed. "Oh?" He grinned. " You're silent now? What happened to all your big talk eh?"

I sighed and then finally said, "Do you know what a Suppressor is?"

"What the hell's that?" Thunder Billy said.

I sighed again.

"A Suppressor is any object that _suppresses _your spirit energy."

"So you're saying that you have a huge amount of spirit energy and that Suppressor thing is blocking it all out."

"Yes" I said.

Everyone gasped.

"So you said a Suppressor can be anything." I nodded. "Then, what's yours?"

"My glasses." Then, I removed my glasses.

BOOM!

The spirit energy was huge. The whole ground was shaking violently and Lance was looking at Rian seriously.

"The ground's shaking! What kind of energy is this?!" Emma shouted. _Such an oppressive force! What the heck is this?!_ Emma looked at Lance. _He looks..serious. Oh? His bangs are moved to the side. He looks..kinda..cute. _Emma blushed at that thought but now was not the time to think about that.

Rian laughed loudly. "You think you can stop us with _that_?! You-"

Lance did a Tempest Step(faster version of a flash step) and in a blink of an eye, he was there in front of Rian. Everyone gasped. "_So that's how he got ahead of us this morning!" _Emma thought.

"Talking. Is. A. Waste. When. Fighting." Lance said and punched him really hard on the stomach. Rian was stunned. Lance did a tempest step again and appeared at the back of Rian. Rian flash stepped away and went beside Thunder Billy.

He smacked Thunder Billy. "What the hell! Why didn't you help me!!"

"Sorry." He replied.

"Count of three, we attack. Got it?"

Billy nodded.

"One, Two, Thr-"before he was able to finish, Lance was already in front of them. Lance gave a big punch in Billy's face and his world rocked. Rian kicked at Lance but Lance just jumped over him and did a drop kick him on the head. Thunder Billy stood up first and gathered energy in his hand. He dashed and said "Lightning BLAST!" and energy was flying from his hand. Lance didn't bother to block it and just stepped away. Rian was now up and furious. He had his weapon now. It looked like a glove covered with spikes. A lot of spikes.

"See this? This is my weapon. It's called 'The Glove Of Spikes' This battle is over now." Rian gave Lance a smirk. _"Lance is in deep trouble now." _Emma thought. When Emma looked at Lance, he was actually _laughing_!

Rian was mad. What's so funny?!"

Lance laughed a bit more, wiped his eye and said "First of all, THAT name is probably the worst name ever!" Rian looked furious.

"Second, that slow weapon is too slow. It matches a slow person like you. And I thought you were an elite." Lance smiled.

Rian shouted and ran to Lance. Thunder Billy was charging his spirit energy. Everyone else was taking pictures and videos, including Magi. Anne was there with Naruto helping him out.

Rian gave a punch. Lance just jumped and landed on the fist of Rian. Lance did a front flip over Rian and landed behind him. Rian turned around and swung his right hand. Lance grabbed it with his left hand and planted his right foot on the ground. Lance slammed his right palm on Rian's stomach and he fell. He looked behind and saw Thunder Billy finished charging his spirit energy. Thunder Billy thrust both of his hands forward and shouted "Lightning Blast Machine Gun!" and lightning in the shape of bullets started to rain in front of Lance. Everyone was scampering around trying to avoid them. Lance was just doing tempest step. Thunder Billy stopped and Lance took this opportunity and tempest stepped in front of Billy. Billy was stunned to move and Lance gave a knee thrust and flipped him over. Lance looked at Billy and sighed. Suddenly, Rian grabbed Lance from behind.

"You……Bi***" Rian was panting.

Lance was not surprised and tempest step behind Rian. Rian turned around but it was too late. A kick was there in his face. Lance then gave a finisher by grabbing Rian's face and slammed it really hard on the ground. The ground shook really hard and a hole was made. Blood came coming out of Rian's head. Lance released his grip from Rian's head and said "It's my victory."

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Its A Weapon?

Lance looked up. As usual, The Academy was huge. He looked around and saw no seniors. He was relieved. 2 days passed since his brawl with Rian and Thunder Billy and since that day, Lance became, well, more popular with the boys and girls in the school. Every boy seemed to ask Lance to teach them how to do Tempest step. While the girls, they kinda took a liking to Lance. When I mean liking, I mean the lovey-dovey stuff, and confessions and asking him out. Lance also caught the attention of the seniors and he has been trying to avoid any contact with the seniors. Lance now has to jump out of the window so he can pass 2nd floor. Lance was displeased at his thoughts. His peaceful days at The Academy were over.

"_Why did I have to remove my suppressor?!"_

Then, someone grabbed Lance's shoulder and said "Hey Lance!"

Without any second thoughts, Lance grabbed the hand, pulled the unknown person and gave him an elbow strike. When Lance turned around he realized he did an extremely hard elbow strike to Naruto.

"Oops. My bad. Hehehe."

Naruto gave a sarcastic look and said "Really?"

"Yea. Really sorry. Ever since that fight, I'm worried about the seniors." Lance replied and they both started walking towards their class.

"The seniors? Wait. They never did look for you. Why so worried?"

"I just am."

"Sheesh. Oh? You're not wearing your suppressor?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Since practically everybody knows my secret, might as well not wear it."

"Yeah. Guess you're right."

Lance gave a nod. He looked around and realized the girls aren't here.

"Where are the girls?"

"Hm? Oh. Uhm. They went ahead." Naruto looked up. He gave a heavy sigh and said again "Must we do this everyday?"

"I never asked you to join me." Lance replied.

Everyday now Naruto and Lance jumped to their class which was on the 6th floor. It was the daily habit to avoid the seniors. They both jumped and reached their room. The room was extremely noisy. Some guys were playing PSP and girls were looking at…magazines? Then, the whole room suddenly went quiet when they saw Lance come from the window. All of the attention was all diverted to Lance. It was like a living nightmare.

"Hey Lance! Can you teach me how to do those awesome moves you did!?" said a guy.

"Hey Lance! Lets go out!" said a girl.

Lance was confused. He really disliked this kind of attention but that's just the price he has to pay for removing his 'glasses'. Also, he does not know the name of some of his classmates. Actually, all of them in fact. Lance looked for Naruto but he was already in his seat. _"That idiot. He's laughing at me."_

Suddenly, the door went flying open and Anne came in, breathing heavily.

Everyone went dead silent.

After a few seconds, "Lance! Come quick! The seniors are looking for you and they look really really mad! What did you do!?"

Everyone started to look at me. _"What the hell did I do? If i remember I correctly...wait, I really did not do anything." _Lance was looking back at everyone.

"I did not do anything. Really."

"Well, whether you did or didn't do anything, the seniors is looking for you. I should warn you the seniors are really scary when they're mad."

Lance raised an eyebrow "I'm not going."

Anne sighed "Well, we knew this was coming. Sooo, Naruto? Would you do the honors?"

"Certainly." Naruto said and slapped Lance on the back.

Lance faltered and he felt weak._"Even Naruto?! They must really be afraid of Miss Sandra."_ Lance quickly turned around and tried to Tempest step his way out but right when he was about to do it, he was grabbed by Naruto. Some of the guys came and helped Naruto pin me down.

"Why are you guys doing this?!" Lance was mad and tried to break free but he was too weak. A sudden realization hit Lance like a missile exploding on his head._"Wait. What?! I'm weak?! What happened?! I thought I removed my suppressor! Unless—" _ Lance looked at Naruto.

"Naruto. What. Did. You. Do?" Lance was furious.

Emma was the one who replied to Lance "Naruto used a Sticker Supressor."

Lance was dumbfounded. "But why are you guys bringing me to the seniors?!"

Emma gave a sly smile and said "Well, if we do not listen to the seniors, are lives will be in grave danger. But, don't worry. It will be all over soon." Emma wrapped a handkerchief around Lance's eyes and gave Lance sleeping gas. "Yes. It will be all over soon."

"I thought you guys were good classmates. I guess I was wrong." Was all Lance had to say before he embraced the terrible but peaceful darkness known as sleep.

Lance woke up and realized it was dark. _"What happened? Oh. Yeah. I was betrayed." _He tried to move but he was tied with a rope on a chair. The chair wobbled. Lance heard something. Footsteps, chitter-chatter, and more footsteps.

"Who's there?" Lance shouted.

The room went silent

"Oh? You're awake?" It was Magi.

"You've been knocked out really long, huh?" said Naurto.

"Shut up, Naruto!" Lance shot back. _"Damn it! If I didn't have this stupid Sticker Supressor, I could have beaten up the crap out of these guys." _

"So, where are the seniors?" Lance said.

"Unfortunately, they cannot attend to you this moment." Emma said.

"If that is the case, let me go then or else." Said Emma.

"Oooooh, sooo scaaarrrryyy. NOT." Said Anne.

"Then, let me go already!"

"Hahahahaha. No." Magi said.

"Then, WHY!?" replied Lance.

"If you really want to know that bad, well, here's the truth. Magi would you mind telling him?" Anne said.

"Nah. You do it, Melany." Magis said.

"_Huh? Who's Melany? Is she my classmate. Come to think of it, I never did know all of my classmates names."_

"Huh? Ok. Lance, truth is, the seniors did not call for you,. We did." The girl-named-Melany said.

Lance mouth dropped "Wait. What?! Why the hell?"

"It's because of this" Anne said and removed Lance's blindfold and the rope.

Lance stood up quick and was about to escape when he saw what his eyes saw, his mouth dropped. He could not believe what he saw and he rubbed his eyes just in case. Everyone was smiling and laughing. He looked around and saw food, drinks, even a huge banner that read 'WELCOM TO OUR CLASS, LANCE TRADE!' _"Wait? What!? Drinks, food, and a huge banner. Isn't this….a party!?"_

"Soo. Whatdoyathink?" Emma was in front of Lance's face with a cute smile on her face. _"Cute?"_

"Huh?" Lance sounded stupid.

"The party! The welcoming party we set up for you!" Emma said.

"Wait. Welcoming party? So, nothing bad was really gonna happen?"

Emma smile went bigger "Of course! We just wanted to give you a welcoming party, at the same time, make it memorable!"

"You guys..are such idiots" Lance was finally laughing.

"Hey Emma! Give him the gift we made" Said Naruto.

"Sure!"

Emma handed Lance a notebook. Lance received and gave his thanks. The notebook was plain and had no design.

"Why a notebook?" Lance was still observing the 'notebook'.

"Look inside." The voice sounded like Melany so Lance looked at her. She had blue hair and her skin was pale white. Lance looked at the notebook. Lance was baffled. It contained a list of students from his class. There were pictures of them and names and even comments. It looked something like this:

CLASSMATES OF LANCE TRADE!

Made By: his whole freakin class!

BOYS!!!(its better than the girls!)

NAME COMMENTS

Naruto Uzumaki JR .................................................................................................BELIEVE IT!!!!

Reever Greath .......................................................................................................nice to meet you.

Tracer Lead ...........................................................................................................Let's Fight Some Time!

Christian Toll .........................................................................................................Thanks for beating up Rian and Billy!

Justin Bide ............................................................................................................Hey! Teach me how to do those moves!

Hover Spit-Fire .....................................................................................................Fire is burning within you!

Marcus Bleach .......................................................................................................Train me!

Chris Punn ............................................................................................................I'm an awesome person! So is my sister!

Mike Gore .............................................................................................................I'm a Gamer!

Ben Onfire ............................................................................................................LOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

Alex Bark ..............................................................................................................Do you like dogs? Cuz I do!

Josh Isdead ..........................................................................................................I Am DEAD~!

Sasuke Uchiha JR.

GIRLS~~! (Yeyy!) COMMENTS

Emma Worth.......................................................................................................... Don't turn EMOOOOO ;)

Anne Thorne C........................................................................................................Careful around Naruto! He can do bad stuff!

Magi Hawthorne ......................................................................................................I like you! As a friend

Snow Black.............................................................................................................. I can't say anything.

Rose Punn ...............................................................................................................My brother is a crackhead

Melany Whitaker....................................................................................................... :D:D:D:D:D:D

Valerie Appleyard ....................................................................................................Apple?

Heather Brown ........................................................................................................You fight so awesomely(not a real word)

Melon Akikan ............................................................................................................YELL!

Yellow Fireworx ........................................................................................................Escape the faith!

October Bleeds......................................................................................................... I am an October!

"So, do you like it?" asked an unknown girl. Lance checked the notebook again and saw her face. Her name was Valerie.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks Valerie. Hmmm. That name is too long. Can I call you Val?"

Val's eyes were shining and said "Of course!"

Melany came up and interrupted "Hey, hey. It's time for party. Not getting all lovey-dovey."

Val blushed "Sorry."

"Hahaha."

Suddenly a loud grumbling sound came.

"Hehehehe. Sorry guys. I'm really hungry. Lance was knoked out so long and we missed break time." Said Naruto.

"Yeah! Let's eat! Lance since it's your party. Do the toast!" said Magi.

"Okay. I would like to dedicate this toast to my idiot classmates and such for giving me a wonderful party!" Then, they toasted. "Now, let's eat!"

Naruto was the first to reach the table.

Emma went up to Lance and said "Am I included in that idiot thing too?"

Lance looked back "Maybe."

"Idiot" and she hit Lance playfully.

AFTER THE PARTY:

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU HAD A PARTY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!?"

"Sorry Miss Sandra. It was for the sake of Lance!" Naruto protested.

Miss Sandra sighed :Fien. But next time tell me and invite me too."

"Yes, ma'am." Said everyone and went back to their seats.

"Okay, now we will start the lesson about the 7 Black Weapons. Lets start with the history. Any volunteers?"

Everyone started to look at the text books.

Miss Sandra smiled "Oops. I forgot to tell you, it can't be found in your texts. 50+ grades if you can tell me."

Everyone complained. The noise was annoying Lance so he raised his hand.

"Okay, Lance. You do it."

Lance stood and said "It all started with a person names Guy Bespokes. He was a brilliant man. He was also a User. With his intelligence about machines and magic, he made an object called the Black Box. The Black Box is sort-of a weapon that can grant any wish. Guy gave the Black Box to his assistant, Nefers Wallace, to be kept in a container. Instead, Nefer ran away with it and wished o have all the money in the world. Guy discovered about the betrayal of Nefers and went to retrieve the Black Box. When he arrived at Nefers place, they both confronted each other. Guy eventally killed Nefers and returned to his place. Around the time when Nefers had all the money, news spread out about the existence of the Black Box and tried to get it from Nefers. Guy realized it was too dangerous to have the Black Box. He wished that the Black Box be divided into 7 parts. He got six of those parts and transferred each of them to 6 weapons. Thus, each became the Black Sword, the Black Scythe, the Black Gun, the Black Book, the Black Bow, and the Black Hammer." Lance paused after that.

"Miss Sandra, that's all I know." Lance said.

"Oh, really? Well you missed some parts but you DID get the major details so, Let's make it a 41." Miss Sandra said.

Everyone clapped and shouted in disbelief. Miss Sandra told them to be quiet and they settled down. She started writing notes and everyone else was copying.

Lance looked around. Emma raised any eyebrow _"How can he know that much? Internet? Nah, impossible._"

After a few seconds, he sat down. Emma leaned towards him and whispered "How did you know that much?"

Lance looked at her and replied "It's a secret."

"Yeah, right!" she shouted.

The whole class stopped writings and turned their heads to her. Miss Sandra turned around "Anything wrong, Emma?"

Emma sank in her seat "Nothing, Miss Sandra." Lance snickered and Emma gave him an angry look.

AFTER SCHOOL:

The bell rang after 'Health Class 101'. Just in time when Miss Sandra was about to show a picture of the 'Reproduction System'.

Lance took his bag and started rummaging through it. He was looking for the notebook they gave him. Everyone else was already leaving. Some were going to Lance and saying their goodbyes. But Lance, had only a faint idea who they were. After everyone left, he started reading the notebook again. After a few minutes, Emma came inside the classroom and called Lance. Lance looked up and waved his hand and continued reading. Emma went closer and slammed his desk.

"What?" Lance said.

"In case you didn't know, school is already done." Emma replied.

Lance raised an eyebrow "Are you here telling me that or are you gonna ask more questions about how I knew the history of the Black Weapons that much."

There was silence after that. Emma sighed and said "Fine. You got me. Just tell me."

"Why so curio--" Lance was interrupted when his cellphone rang. It was an iphone.

Lance looked at the caller and it was Naruto "Hello?"

Naruto shouted "What's taking you so ling? Emma went up there to fetch you but your'e still not here! Hurry up or we are leaving without you!" and he hung up.

Lance turned to Emma and she was getting impatient.

"Well?"

"Sorry. Looks like Naruto is waiting for us."

"Are you avoiding my questions?"

"No, actually, I need to go so bye-bye." Lance started to walk to the window.

"Why are you still jumping out of the window?"

Lance turned back and said "'Cause it's fun and I can avoid the seniors this way. Wanna come?"

"No." She said firmly.

Lance had a huge grin spread across his face and grabbed Emma's hand.

"Hey! What are you doing!"

"It's faster if we go through the window!"

"Hey wait!" but it was too late. Lance jumped out and Emma was closinh er eyes. She was wondering how can a human survive jumping from the 6th floor. Then, a thump sound came. Emma opened her eyes and they were safely in land. Emma didn't realize he was holding on to Lance. She let go. Lance gave another huge grin.

"Scared of heights?" Lance said and started to walk to Naruto's location.

"Shut up." and she followed him.

AT HOME:

Lance arrived at Apartement Drudge and went to Room 1000. He looked at his room and changed his clothes. He watched television for a while and felt sleepy. He walked to his bed and he wanted to sleep. Suddenly, his cellphone rang. It was Emma.

"What now?" and he looked at the clock. It was 9 in the evening.

"I wanted to ask again about how--"

"No." and Lance hung up. He started to sleep. Then, his cellphone rang again. He tried to ignore it. Unfortunately, his ringtone was a very loud song so he answered it.

"WHAT!"

"You know what I want. And if you don't tell me, I will do something." she replied in a threatening voice.

"I'd rather take that 'something'" and he hung up.

Moments passed, when Lance felt a vibration coming from the walls. He looked around and suddenly, the wall exploded and a huge hole was formed. Emma came out of the hole.

"What the hell, Emma!" Lance jumped out of bed.

"I asked the Checker what's your room number. Fortunately, it was beside mine."

Lance grumbled.

Emma smiled "I told you I'd do something."

Lance was silent.

"Can you tell me now?" Emma said.

"I looked at the internet."

"You're lying. I know because I checked the internet and nothing was there."

Fearing Emma would do 'something' again, he said "Fine. It's because I own the Black Sword and Guy was my friend's dad."

Emma was shock and she asked more questions. Lance answered them and finally, after 1 hour, she left through the hole.

Lance looked at the hole and decided he will fix it later. Maybe, tomorrow. And with one look at the hole, he slumped in his bed and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY:

Lance was at school earlier than usual. So early in fact that only a handful of students were there. His reason was because Emma might ask more questions. After the hole she did in Lance's house, Lance realized Emma was a force to reckon with. Lance jumped to the 6th floor. He opened the window and went inside. No one was there. He went to his seat, arranged his stuff and looked at the time.

_"Way too early for class to start, Might as well take a nap."_ Lance thought and he napped. Then, the door opened and in came a guy with unusually long bangs parting at the center. His back hair was spikey and he had black eyes. If Lance remembered correctly, his name was Sasuke. Lance continued to nap when Sasuke slammed his desk. Lance woke up.

"Yes?" Lance said drowsily.

"You annoy me." Sasuke said.

Lance raised his brow "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You annoy me! You think you're soooo strong and you get a lot of attention! It pisses me off!" Sasuke had a serious look in his eyes.

"Huh? Wait. What?" Lance was confused.

Sasuke replied "Later during Fighting Class we fight. Don't think of ever escaping." and he went to his seat which was at the front.

_"Wait. What happened!?"_ and te bell rang. People flooded in.

Lance slumped in his seat. Emma saw him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'll tell you guys later."

She nodded and went to her seat. Miss Sandra came in after that and History class begun.

DURING BREAK:

"WHAT!? Sasuke challenged you to a fight!?" Anne was shouting.

"Yeah." Lance replied depressingly.

"How did that come to be?" Magi said.

"I don't know either. He just came up to me and said that I annoy him." Lance replied.

"Hahahaha. You're in a pickle. Sasuke's really strong and his dad was once enemies with Naruto's dad." Emma was laughing but really, she was worried.

Lance looked at Naruto who was stuffing his face with Steak Ramen(his favorite). Naruto slurped the last bit and turned to Lance "Yeah, It's true. My dad said Sasuke's dad was pretty strong too." He licked the bowl and wipe his mouth.

"Worst part is, Fighting Class is next after this." Lance slumped.

"Oh Lance. Careful with Sasuke, he has a technique called 'sharingan', it makes Sasuke learn any of you moves. Like tempest step." Anne said.

"Oh great!" Lance fell on his back. "Problems keep piling u--"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The evil-sound-of-doom which Lance hoped it would no ring, rang.

"Good luck" said everyone and they left him. They looked excited.

FIGHTING CLASS:

"Okay, class! Sasuke told me that he and Lance will have a fighting match today. So, we will not have any lessons today." said Sir Otis. Sir Otis was a man to be respected. He wears glasses and his hair is combed back. Kinda looks like _Aizen_ from _Bleach_. But don't be fooled. He may look mean and all but he's really a klutz. And, a funny guy.

Everyone stared at me and Sasuke. They were whispering.

"Okay! Everyone head to the Viewing View. Sasuke and Lance, you may come to the Platform."

Everyone started taking the stairs towards the Viewing View.

"Okay! Lance and Sasuke! You may begin any time." said Sir Otis.

Everyone was focused on both of them.

There was an unnerving silence between Sasuke and Lance. Sasuke broke he silence "Just so you know, when I kill you, I want you to know, it's nothing personal." and he drew his weapon. It was a huge sword like _Ichigo's shikai _from_ Bleach._ Sasuke flash stepped to Lance and Lance tempest step to Sasuke. Sasuke jumped and brought his sword down. Lance moved to the right but as if he was expecting it, Sasuke swung his foot to the right. Lance stumbled. Then, Sasuke slashed Lance's shoulder but he managed to avoid it and jumped back. Lance looked at Sasuke. He was smiling. Then, Lance tempest step and punched Sasuke. Sasuke then kicked him and they were exchanging blows. Blocks, counters, reverses, they were doing it all. Everyone in the Viewing View was stunned. Especially Naruto and the others. Emma looekd at Naruto and he looked uneasy. More like mad. Or jealous, Emma didn't know. She turned her attention back at the Platform and Sasuke's sword was dripping blood. Bright, crimson red blood. Lance was coughing. It looks like Sasuke stabbed him on the stomach.

"You're pretty good." Lance wiped the blood from his mouth. He coughed up blood again.

"Of course." Sasuke was walking towards Lance. Slowly in fact.

"But, I wonder if it would be a fair fight if you didn't use you sharingan." Lance stood up.

Sasuke stopped walking "How did you know?"

"I do my research" and he tempest step to Sasuke.

Sasuke was caught off guard. Lance punched Sasuke in the gut and Sasuke was stunned. Lance rose his right foot over Sasuke's head and brought it down. Sasuke slammed the ground hard and his blood was coming out. Lance grabbed Sasuke and threw him to the wall. Sasuke recoverd mid-air and landed in the ground. He brought down both his right and left hand and something lke a blue-colored elctricity was forming in his hands. He tempest step to Lance and shouted "CHIDORI!" and Lance electrocuted. Sasuke kicked him after that and LAnce was sent flying. Lance was trying to stand but he could not. Everyone was screaming! Emma was worried. Lance was stabbed in the stomach and he got _electorcuted_. What the Heck.

"What.....Was.....That?" Lance said.

"It's called 'chidori'. My dad taught me how to use it. Wanna see it again?" and he charged up another chidori in his right hand and tempest step to Lance. Before he could hit Lance, Lance _slapped_ Sasuke's right hand. The chidori went out of his hand and it went flying.

Lance looked at Sasuke. He was stunned.

"Looks like I know how to deflect it."

"You idiot! Look where its going!" Sasuke was pointing at it.

It was flying towards the Viewing View. More specifically, Emma. Emma was looking head on. She couldn't move. She was parallzyed due to shock and she knew she was a goner. Noone could save her because they all ran away from that place. So, she closed her eyes. It was 3 seconds away from her.

_"So, this is how it feels to die. Though, life doesn't seem to flash before my eyes."_

Three seconds passed._ "Huh? I thought I was hit by the chidori. What happened?"_ she opened her eyes. She wish she didn't open her eyes though. In front of Emma, was Lance. He completely took the blow.

"You idiot!" Emma's vision was getting clouded with tears but held back.

"This is nothing" said Lance and he fell.

"LAANNCEE!" and tried to grab him but it was too late.

Lance slammed in the ground. Sasuke was laughing.

"You risked your life to protect one girl! I'm suprised you can take 2 blows of my chidor. Normally, that would kill a human. I applaud you for that."

Everyone else started to go back to the Viewing View. Emma was stunned and she slumped in the ground. Crying. Anne, Magi, and Naruto went to comfort her.

Sasuke was laughing hysterically. He went to the-almost-lifeless-body and kicked. Lance grumbed in pain.

Sasuke planted his foot on top of Lance's head "So what happened to the extremely strong Lance who beat 2 seniors? Come on everyone cheer with me 'Lance sucks!"

Fearing for their lives, they cheered 'Lance sucks!'. Oh yeah, if you were wondering what happened to Sir Otis, he slammed his head on the wall earlied due to panic.

Lance was trying to move.

"Oh? You still have some fight with you?" Sasuke said.

Lance tempest stepped behind Saskue's back and did a suplex. Sasuke was expecting this so he backflipped over Lance and slashed Lance's shoulder. Lance howled in pain and fell. Emma was horrified at what she saw. An almost bloody corpse known as Lance still trying to fight.

Saske started walking towards to Lance and suddenly stop "You're holding some power left."

"So....I....don't....Want..to..use it...on..a...weakling like you........"

Hearing this words, Sasuke was enraged. After that, he calmed down.

"Well, I guess a little provokation would work." He tempest step towards the Viewing View and grabbed Emma. He tempest stepped again and appeared in front of Lance. Emma was trying to struggle free.

"Hey Lance!" Lance looked up. "Look at what I have!"

"Stop...You..."Lance was desperately trying to stand.

"So, here's the deal. Show me this 'hidden power' and I will let go of her. If you don't, well, yo know what happens" and brought his sword closer to Emma.

"Lance! Don't listen to him!" Emma screamed.

"Shut up!" and Sasuke slashed Emma's arm. Her blood splattered on Lance's face. Everyone was quiet. They were too stunned to move or help. Naruto wanted to move his body but wondered if he could go against Sasuke. Especially when he's mad.

Suddenly, Lance stood up. Sasuke looked at him "Oh? Are you ready now?"

"Stop it." Lance removed the blood from his face.

"If you won't fight, well, suit yourself." and slashed Emma. She screamed.

"Stop. NOW!"

"You won't do anything? Ok."

Sasuke released Emma. Ema waas to terrified to move. She was looking straight in the eyes of a cold-hearted killer.

_"Sasuke's going way too far."_

Sasuke raised his sword. Emma closed her eyes. 2 seconds. 2 seconds and it will be over. Emma heard a _whoosh_ sound. Afterthat, a _clink_ sound followed. She opened her eyes and Lance was in front of her. Sasuke was shocked, his eyes full of suprise. Lance blocked the attack. She was about to hug him and say thanks, but, when she saw what Lance was holding, her jaw dropped. Lance was blocking Sasuke's sword with the Black Sword. It was pure black from the tip down to the bottom. It shined brightly. Seconds after that, Lance pushed Sasuke's sword away and slashed him right at the stomach. Sasuke clutched his stomach and took a step back. Blood was dripping from the Black Sword. Like blood was meant to be with it.

"You should go back to the Viewing View. Hey, Naruto! Give Emma a hand!" Lance shouted.

Naruto dashed there and carried Emma back. Magi started preparing spells to heal Emma's wound. Everyone else brought out their cell phones and started recording the match. It was gonna be a match that everyone will remember. Well, Lance's class anyway. After taking a good look at Emma, Lance faced back at Sasuke who was still holding his stomach. Apparently, the Black Sword is really sharp and one slice can give you a human bloody fountain.

"So? Now, we're even. We both have weapons and you have no more hostages." Lance was cleaning his sword.

Sasuke grinned his teeth and said nothing. Sometimes, silence says it all. Sasuke tempest step towards Lance and swung his sword right. Lance went under it and gave an upper slice. Sasuke took a step back, barely avoiding the attack. Though, Lance wasn't finish. After bringing the sword up, hequickly brought it down again. Sasuke blocked it. Lance pushed harder and Sasuke was giving ground. Lance gave him no oppurtunity and using his feet, literally, swept Sasuke off his feet. Lance planted his hand on his stomach and pushed him and he hit the ground hard. Really hard. It made a small meteor-sized crater. Very dangerous. People there at the Viewing View were cheering Lance now. Unfortunately, Sir Otis was still unconscious. Magi managed to heal every bit of Emma's wound and all scars were gone. Emma stood up and looked at the Viewing View. Lance was totally destroying Sasuke.

_"Lance. Your taking this way too seriously. The plan isn't going to well."  
_

Lance was being merciless. Sasuke ran away from him and took refuge 60 meters away from him. The good thing about the Platfrom is that it's really huge.

_"What should I do! Lance is becoming more serious! Dammit! This wasn't in the plan!"_

In a desperate attempt, Sasuke was charging up another Chidori with his left hand. Instead of attacking Lance directly, he place his chidori in his sword. Lance looked at him. The sword was full of electricity. IT was crackling bolts and lights and stuff.

"See this Lance? I call it my 'Electric Blade.' By transferring my chidori energy here, my sword is able to absorb the energy and se it as its own. Pretty impressive huh?"

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Yes. You're right. In fact, I can do something like that too."

Sasuke frowned. He looked at the Black Sword and it looked like it was surrounded by a black fire.

"What's happening?"

"Like I said, I can do something like your 'Electric Blade.' Instead of using that chidori thing, I focused my spirit energy into my sword giving it a boost of power. And what's more, I can release this 'energy' from the sword" Lance smile again. A terrifying one.

"Wanna see?" was all Lance said before he slashed his sword. Out came a black wave from the sword heading directly towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it.

"That's called the 'Black Fang.'" and Lance charged up another Black Fang. Before Lance could finish charging, Sasuke charged at him, electricity flying from his blade.

Lance smiled and dashed towards him. Sasuke was shocked but did not care. This was his last chance to beat Lance. They were both in mid-air when both of their swords clashed. Sparks were flying. Sasuke pushed with his sword but Lance did not falter. Lance had a smile on his face and pushed even harder. The 'black flame' was engulfing Sasuke's sword and he tempest step out of the way. He appeared in the corner of the Platform. He tried to rest for a while but Lance saw his target and charged his Black Fang. The 'flame' grew even bigger. Lance started slashing as if there was an invisible opponent in front of him and Black Fangs started coming out. They were racing towards Lance. Sasuke tempest step to the next corner but one was closing in. Sasuke raised his sword in defence and blcoked it. Though the Black Fang gave a huge impact, Sasuke held his ground. Lance fired more and Sasuke was slipping. Really slipping. Lance stopped and a cloud of dust formed. Sasuke closed his eyes and when he opened it, Lance was right in front of him. His stance was in a piercing position. Sasuke wondered what Lance pierced and when he looked down, it was his stomach. Blood was oozing out of the sword. And when Sasuke looked at his back, the sword pierced through his stomach. Lance removed his sword and blood flowed out again. Crimson, dark, red blood. Sasuke screamed in agony and fell. Lance's classmates applauded. They stopped recording and watched. Val ran up to Naruto and asked "Hey guys! How come you didn't tell me he has a Black Sword!?"

Naruto replied "We really didn't know."

"But--" Naruto told her to shut it and to his credit, she did.

Lance looked down and Sasuke. He let go of his sword and it disappeared.

"So why did you attack me?" Lance smiled.

Sasuke tried to stand but he couldn't . Instead, he coughed blood. "I told you. You annoy me."

Lance went quiet for a while and nodded "Did you know? People move their eyes when they lie."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He heard a _ching_ sound and when he opened them, the Black Sword was directly pointed on his right eye.

"Still not telling?"

"...The seniors threatened to hurt my sister if I don't beat you up. And, if my sister gets hurt, my mom will kill me."

So that's why the seniors were not after him. They were planning. Planning revenge for their fallen comrade. And Lance fell for it. Nearly died by the way.

The sword disappeared and he stretched his hand out to Sasuke. He pondered for a while and what the heck, he grabbed Lance's hand. Lance helped him stand up and gave a huge smile.

"Why didn't you say so? If you did, I would have gladly massacre those seniors. Yes, massacre." and he laughed.

Not long after tat, Sasuke joined in."Thanks. Oh, by the way, you are really good."

He smiled "Yeah. You too. If I didn't draw out my weapon..." The sword appeared again. "I would have been all messed up."

Sasuke was about to reply a witty comment when Sir Otis started talking. "What happened?"

He looked around and there was blood here and there. He turned his attention to Lance and saw a familiar sword. He gasped, "Is that the Black Sword!?"

Lance gave a loud groan. Looks like 'its' not over yet.


End file.
